User blog:Joy1215/Girl Meets Bear: A New Ship?
The Girl Meets Bear promo finally came out! And the suspense between Zay and Maya and Josh is what is killing everyone's mind. If you want to know what happens in that scene here's a YouTube clip of the episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOeCjZWzIDk Major spoilers I know, but if you want to watch it, be my guest. This is not my video, I did not make it. But I have watched a good 5 times. In this clip Zay talks to Josh, "I'm glad you and Maya decided that you might be right for each other someday." "Oh yeah?" Josh replies. "Yeah, very sophisticated. But here's the thing. If you really care about her as much as you say, you don't want her so focused on the future that she misses now do you?" "No, what do do you have in mind?" Zay goes on to tell Maya that he would be happy to sit next to Maya when Rucas goes on dates so she doesn't feel like an outsider. He asks Josh if that's ok with him and Josh replies, "Well, I think that's up to Maya." Let's just take a minute to realize how mature Josh is. He trusts Maya wholeheartedly. He recognizes that they aren't dating (yet) and doesn't see his role as "protective boyfriend." And let's analyze the sentence "If you really care about her as much as you say..." So does this mean that Josh has told Zay or others how much he cares about Maya. Or did Maya just tell her friends? And Josh doesn't deny that he cares about Maya, which was made offical in Ski Lodge Pt. 2. And I like how Zay wants to take care of Maya when Josh wasn't around, and I like how much Josh likes Maya. He knows that the future is the future and he wants the best for her. He knows that his deal was kinda "oh yeah someday you know i'm out there". None of it was definite. I think that no matter what happens to Joshaya, Josh will always care about Maya no matter what happens to them. Now another big question is: Did Zay mean that as a friend or does he have romantic feelings for Maya? Just something I want to point out is when Zay asked Josh for his permission he said, "That alright with you? I don't care... That alright with you?" That shows me that even if Josh said no, Zay was going to do it anyway. Now lets remember back to when Lucaya still had a chance. Zay was one of the biggest shipers of Lucaya, or the most outspoken. For a guy to ship his crush with another guy is either absurd or he's really good at hiding his feelings. I personally think he was just being a good friend. Is there possible that there might be something more there? Yes. Definitely. For sure there could be more. But up til now, they've been nothing, but friends. Near the end of the episode, Lucas asks Riley out on a date to the movies and Riley agrees. Zay then turns to Maya and says, "Movies? You and me?" She replies, "Sure." Ok, to me, that sounds like it could be a date or just a friendly outing. Honestly, this ship could go either way- into a FRIENDship or a relationship. One last thing, I honestly had the suspense with Joshaya. I mean can you please just jump five years in the future when they can date? In Ski Lodge, their final words to each other were, "Someday." And in GMBear, their last words were, "Until next time." Ok, it's great because that means there is a next time, but as a viewer: WHY NOT NOW?! Like can you at least hug or SOMETHING?! Until next time ;), Joy1215 Category:Blog posts